Santa, Blainey!
by JazzyJayKlaine
Summary: What would happen if Kurt happened to be in Lima visiting his dad when the Glee Club decide to make the McKinley guys calender? I had this in my head so I had to write it. Sorry for anyone who's waiting for 'It's Time'. It's coming I promise! :)


**Hey guys! So I kinda saw the photo of Darren/Blaine in a Santa's outfit that Ryan tweeted. And I just thought '_Hey, I wonder what would happen if Kurt decided to visit Lima at the same time and saw him?'_ And so, I wrote this! It's a one-shot, so I hope you like it ;)**

**I'll warn you; It changes points of view a lot between Kurt and Blaine.**

Santa, _Blainey?!_

January, it's always a rough month. Christmas is over, children are returning to school, and I'm in need of a break. I'm worried about dad. Knowing that your only biological parent left has prostate cancer is a bit of a buzz kill, you know? So here I am, on my flight to Lima, Ohio to visit Burt Hummel, looking forward to spending some good father-son bonding time with him. I didn't bother getting a first-class seat. I just really wanna see him, make sure he's okay.

The boredom is killing me. Not only is the seat uncomfortable, but I'm sitting next to this guy who is in desperate need of a shower. Normally it wouldn't bother me, but I don't think I can stand the stink of urine any longer. _Joy_.

I shift in the seat. My ass is numb and I've only been here ten minutes. I sigh loudly, making everyone around glare at me. _Yeah, that's it! Stare at the nineteen-year-old gay kid, it's cool. _I take out my phone and headphones and listen to a bit of the 'Wicked' soundtrack. As you can see, I'm in a bitchy mood. I have a really bad headache and the guy next to me is making my stomach turn. I close my eyes, trying to relax and concentrate on the music instead of everything around me. That's until I'm disturbed by a painfully familiar song.

_Perfect _by_ Pink. _

I open my eyes and look at my phone. The playlist is called '_Our Songs'_. I don't even know why I still have that on here. I'm pretty sure I deleted it. I start to remember all the memories. How we were in the Choir Room, dancing and laughing. How he was dressed in the dapper way that will only _ever_ work on him, and I was wearing that _stupid _half sweater that I only wore because he told me it made me look cute. My brain is flooded with memories, reminding me of how happy I was back then, not even a year ago. How times have changed.

* * *

"Okay, so it's settled. We will do a male calendar to raise money for Regionals…" Artie declares.

You have to be kidding me. I'm gay. I don't _want _to do a 'sexy calendar' to raise money for Regionals. I don't want to pose topless for a photo shoot and have pictures taken of me that anyone can see. I especially don't want to do it with all the stuff that's happening with Tina. I mean, she's a great friend. But that's it. When she asked me to the Sadie Hawkins dance I realised that she's crushing on me. Now that I think of it, I'm sure Kurt said something about Mercedes crushing on _him_ in sophomore year.

Kurt. I sigh at the name. He'll never forgive me. He has every right not to after what I did. _No Blaine, don't think about it_.

I wouldn't have gone to the stupid dance anyway, not with my past experience. It just brings back bad memories. Kurt would have helped me with that too_. For God sakes Blaine, stop it!_

"-aine? BLAINE!" I snap out of my thoughts at the sound of Artie calling me.

"W-What?" I stutter.

"You will be 'December', so it will be Christmas themed."

I sigh, _great. _Not only am I in a 'sexy calendar', but I'll be everyone's Christmas present. 'Feliz Navidad' my _ass! _

I sigh in relief as we're dismissed from the secret Glee Club meeting. Now I've just got to make my way to my car without getting held up by anyone. I jog to my car and hop in. _Thank god for that_. It's Friday and so I've got a few days to myself. Without the hair gel, I'm still not gelling on the weekends even though I've talked to Kurt. I pull up the handbreak and drive away from the McKinley high building.

* * *

Finally, I'm home. I step out of the cab I got from the airport and make my way up to the front door. I can't wait to see my father's face when he sees me here, I love making him happy. I grin at the thought and knock the door. I hear my father's heavy footsteps coming from the other side of the door, he's grunting, clearly unhappy that someone's woken him up from his Friday afternoon nap. The door swings open and I smirk at dad's shocked stare.

"It's rude to stare, dad!" I say happily. One minute I'm looking at his surprised face and the next minute he's captured me in a bone-crushing hug, making it almost impossible for me to breathe.

"Kurt! What are you doing here?!" His shocked stare turns into a grin as he releases me.

"I wanted to see you. I want to spend as much time with you as I can before, you know.."

"Kurt. I'm fine, stop worrying about me. We caught it early, remember?"

Trust dad to look at the positives instead of the negatives.

"I know. I just.. really missed you." I give him another hug and enter my old home, my_ real_ home. I look around. Nothing's changed really, I've only been gone a few months so its still comforting.

I turn around to face him "Where is everyone?" I assumed Carole and Finn would be here by now, since Finn has taken over for Mr. Shue, I thought that he'd already be here.

"Carole's working late and Finn went out." He shrugs his shoulders and heads to the kitchen. I smile and wander in after him. I'm shocked to see that he takes two beers out and tosses one to me. "Welcome home, Kurt" dad grins and sips the bottle.

* * *

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

I look up at my mother. "Uh...no" I shrug and sit at the kitchen table, taking my usual spot.

She sighs "Blaine. You need to get out, go and have fun with your friends. You've been like this for months."

"No. I don't need to _do_ anything. Goodnight mom." I've had enough. My parents are constantly trying to get me to leave the house. I don't blame them. I've not really gone out with anyone since Kurt left for New York. _Dammit Blaine! You're doing it again!_

I walk into my bedroom and shut the door, jumping onto my bed. I look at the sheets. They are the same one's that Kurt admired, the same one's we had our first time on. I sigh as the memories run through my head. The smiles. The nerves. The sweet kisses. The not-so-sweet kisses. The heat. The sweat. The heavy breaths. The closeness of our bodies. The small noises. The loud noises..._Blaine!_

I snap out of my thoughts and realise I have a massive bulge in my pants. _Yay!_ I slip my hand down into the waistband of my pants and palm my throbbing cock, moaning softly as I rub myself. It's already leaking with pre-come. I pull my pants off from my legs, knowing that I'd ruin them if I kept them on. I pressed my mouth to my pillow to stop myself from screaming, turning it into a muffled groan as came, working my way through the high. Once I'm calm, I feel myself falling to sleep and let the darkness swallow me._  
_

* * *

I feel myself waking up on Sunday morning. Yesterday was great. Dad, Carole and I went out around the town, just catching up on the little things, you know? Finn told me about how the New Directions are doing. I have to admit, I really miss them. Brittany and her adorable nicknames for people. Tina and her kindness. Blaine...my best friend _Kurt! don't you dare get all emotional now!_

I sigh and lift my head from my pillow, blinking the sleep from my eyes. I throw my legs over the edge of the bed and head to the bathroom for my morning shower. Once I'm in, I fill the palm of my hand with shampoo quickly, rushing so I don't start to think. I can't think, I don't want to think. Not right now, not today. I massage my scalp with my fingertips, letting the hot water run down my back. _hmmm..._

I turn the faucet off and wrap my towel around my waist, making my way back to my bedroom. I do my daily moisturising routine and pull on my skinny black jeans and an olive green shirt, completing the outfit with a white sweater._  
_

Making my way downstairs, I see a note on the kitchen counter:

_Hey, Kurt _

_Carole's mom got sick so we've gone to visit her._

_Could you get some groceries?_

_I've left money on the fireplace for you to use._

_See you later, kiddo! - Dad _

I'm alone._ Great_. Turns out there's aboslutely nothing in the refrigerator either. I sigh in annoyance before pulling my coat on and walking out of the house.

* * *

**_Buzz. Buzzzzzz. Buzz._ **I woke up, grouchy from the rude awakening. _What the fuck?! It's 8:30 on a Sunday morning! Who the hell is calling me at this time?! Yes, I curse when I'm pissed. Don't judge me for it. _I answer it, swiping my thumb across the screen, not bothering to check the Caller ID first.

"Hey Blaine!" I sigh in regret, I really should have checked who it was before answering it.

"W-What do you want, Tina?!" I mumble angrily. I don't wanna have to deal with her on a Sunday, morning or not. Sunday is my 'Lazy Day'. It's when Blaine Devon Anderson chills. I _don't like_ being disturbed on my 'Lazy Day'.

"There's a Glee Club meeting at 9. We're doing the photo-shoot, remember?" I groan. I completely forgot about that.

"Uhh...yeah. I'll see you then." I hang up. I don't want to have to talk to her anymore than I have to. It's not that I don't like her, it's just really awkward at the moment.

I realise that I have to move and so I roll out of bed. I walk over to my mirror and gel my hair as quickly as I can considering I have less than half an hour to get to school. I'm wearing a green polo shirt and my jeans, rolled up of course. I check myself in the mirror one more time before making my way downstairs and to my car, skipping breakfast.

It turns out I'm there at 3 minutes till 9. _Whew! _I run into the school to find the rest of the Glee Club there and waiting for me.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I hear myself saying politely, even though I'm pissed because my 'Lazy Day' has been ruined.

"Okay, now we can start. Blaine would you like to go first?" Artie says kindly. I mentally roll my eyes. Seriously? I've literally just got here and I have to go first? I huff in annoyance before nodding.

I look towards the set which is surrounded with cameras and tinsel. There's neon lights with candy canes and Christmas trees everywhere.

"Okay, where do I stand?" I ask.

"Wait. You have to put these on." Jake says and turns to get something red and fluffy from the box on the ground. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. The younger of the Puckerman brothers pass me the pieces of fabric and I unfold them to find they are a pair of Santa's trousers and a Santa's hat.

I stare at them and chuckle. "Yo-You're not serious, are you?" The others are silent and looking at me expectantly. "No, I can't wear this. That's just...no, I can't do that." I'm stunned. I can't believe that they expect me to be some sexy Santa Clause.

"Blaine, please? It's for Regionals." Ryder reasoned. As much as I really don't want to do this, I really wanna go to Regionals.

"Fine!" I say and sigh, heading towards the boys bathroom. I walk into a cubicle and take my jeans off, shoving on the fluffy pants. _Why did I say yes?_

I return to the choir room in the Santa pants and my polo shirt. Wow! That's a painful sight. Kurt wouldn't approve. _Blaine! Stop thinking about Kurt!_

I snap out of my thoughts at the sound of Artie's voice. "Shirt off, Blaine."_  
_

"What?!" I ask confused.

"Take your shirt off. It's a Calender, remember?"

"O-Ohh...right yeah. Okay." I undo the buttons and peel my polo shirt off, discarding it near my jeans. Kurt wouldn't approve of _this_ either. I see a pair of black boots and point to them, looking at Artie. Once I recieve a nod from him, I put them on. I feel like a stripper. It feels disgusting. Maybe this is what Sam felt like when he was at rock bottom.

* * *

It's a nice enough day, so I find myself walking to the grocery store. That, and because I've no car. My hands are shoved in my pockets and I'm strolling along the sidewalk. I have to admit. I kinda miss Lima. I know, I know. Where's Kurt Hummel and what have I done with him? Yeah, I'm not proud of it either.

I stop walking. These roads are too familar. I look to my left and see that I'm outside McKinley. I sigh, looking my old high school brings back memories, good and bad. Like the time when I taught the jocks the 'Single Ladies' dance. Or when Karofsky...kissed me. I shiver at the memory of his lips on mine. _Ewww.._

I notice there are cars in the parking lot. Odd, it's a Sunday. Why are there people here on a Sunday? Wait is tha-Blaine? What is Blaine doing here on a Sunday? Sunday is his 'Lazy Day', he never goes out.

Conflict floods my mind and I decide to listen to it. I walk over to the school wondering what the hell is going on. I find myself walking into the school. It's weird, the halls are silent. I'm used to them being filled with students and teachers rushing to the cafeteria to get the best food. I know I'm trespassing so I turn back around.

Before I can exit I hear noises coming from the choir room. I feel myself walking towards the door and I open it. _Holy Hell. What the actual fuck am I looking at?_

* * *

"What the hell?!"_  
_

_Oh no._ I know that voice. I turn to see if my prediction is correct. of couse it is. Kurt.

"Kurt!" I say. I don't know why I say it, it's the first thing that comes to my mind.

"What are you doing!?" He sounds angry.

"We're doing a photo shoot. We're gonna make a Calender to raise money for Regionals." Ryder says.

Kurt's eyes widen "No, you're not. You're underage!"

"Kurt, come on. We want to go to Regionals!" Artie pleads.

Kurt shakes his head. "No, Artie. I'm an adult, I'm not letting you do this." Kurt walks further into the room. "Have you even been given permission to use the school grounds?" Kurt asks.

"Uhh...no. But you can't really say much. You broke into a Broadway stage, remember?"

"I know, but there weren't caught." Kurt's face expression changes when he realises that he actually _was_ caught. "Anyway, enough about me. Come on guys, go home." He says kindly.

The Glee guys mumble quietly before exiting the room. I collect my things and head towards the door.

"Not you Blaine." I stop walking and turn to look at him. His face expression was difficult to read. He seemed dissapointed but almost..._happy? __  
_

_"_Kurt, what are you doing here?" I ask. He's meant to be at NYADA._  
_

"I came to see my dad. I want to spend as much time as I can with him because of, well...you know.."

I nod in reply. I have no idea how Kurt must feel, losing his mother and now losing his father too. I bow my head in thought. I hear Kurt's footsteps and I raise my head. He's stood in front of me, about one foot apart from each other. I feel my heart rate increase. _Why is he standing so close to me?_

Before I know it, I'm backed up against the choir room wall with Kurt's lips on mine. It feels amazing, I have longed for his mouth on mine for what feels like forever. I need to catch my breath so I pull back.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" I ask breathlessly.

Kurt nods "This also means that I've had a shit week and I need you to cheer me up." Kurt captures me in a deep kiss again. He's sucking on my lower lip. I'm groaning into his mouth, sending vibrations down both of our spines. He moves a hand down to the front of my zip and cups my erection through the fabric. I shake with excitement. _What the hell is happening? It's way too good to be tru-_

* * *

I snap out of my thoughts at the sound of a car horn.

"Hey kiddo, get in!" my dad says with a smile. I take one last look at the school before hopping into the car._ What the hell just happened? It felt real! _I sigh and let myself get taken away from McKinley with one question on my mind.

_What if?_


End file.
